New Blood of Crescent Moon
by Anime Gal4
Summary: Dreams...unconscious motion pictures. We believe in dreams to escape the reality...but...what happens when dreams...become to real? (YYY)


Disclaimer: I don't own, don't sue.  
  
_**AnimeGal4**: Hello! I am starting a new story! (Random people clap) Anyways, because of the big success of Black Feathers, well, considering how everyone liked it so much, I'm going to start a new story, angst. (Lots more people clap) Of course this story will be revolving around Yami and Yugi, since they are my FAVORITE couple! It may even include a lemon in later chapters! (People cheer) (Ahem) Beside the fact that I have fallen in love with these two, I wanted to say that as for my Inu-Yasha story, it will be taking a little break so I can focus on this story. I AM currently working on chapter 5 of that story, but only picking at it once in a while. So, in the mean time, I want everyone to enjoy!_  
  
**Warning**: contains yoai. Yes, I have converted to the dark side (Laughs, yeah right.) don't like, don't read.  
  
_ New Blood of Crescent Moon _

_ Chapter 1: Mistakes_

_Drip, dripping rain. Pounding on me. Uncertain, tainted, painful. Pounding of the heart, stretching in my chest. The rain pounds on me. It melts me into another plain of my unconscious existence. This is where…pain….I see you…_  
  
_"Yugi…"_  
  
Yami turned in his sleep. Sweat danced down his face as he turned from right to left. His body shuddered under the cold breeze whipping through the room from the open window. His hands tightened around the white bed sheets and his head pushed harder into the pillow.  
  
_'Please….I won't ever hurt you, I never will again. Please believe me…please…Yugi, please come back…I need you…I need you to know that…I…'_  
  
Yami turned again, letting out a faint cry.  
  
_'Don't turn from me Yugi…please…what? What are you doing? Yugi? No! Don't hate me! Don't abandon me! Don't kill me!'_  
  
Yami shot up from the bed and tumbled onto the floor. He pulled on the covers and pushed them away. Yami lay on the floor on all fours panting. His beautiful gold bangs hung from his sweat covered brow. His hair fell loosely from his head. Yami's arms flexed and inflexed in an attempt to calm himself down. Yami slowly pulled himself up off the floor and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Not…again…," he panted.  
  
Yami turned around and stared at his night table behind him. He clicked the lamp on and looked at the small container sitting there. It had his name on it, reminding him that it was his. Yami got up from the bed, walked around the bed, and stood in front of the table. He looked at the container once again with half lidded eyes before finally picking it up. He opened it and reached two fingers inside to pick up a single red pill. Setting the bottle back down, Yami popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed. Cursing himself, Yami sat down again. His body shuttered as thunder smashed just outside his window and wind rushed through the room again. It had been storming for three days, and it was driving him crazy. He couldn't understand how Yugi, in the room next to him, could sleep through these storms. Yami gazed at the open window and signed. He walked over to it and slammed it shut. He leaned his head against the closed glass and glared at the darkness that was 3 o'clock in the morning. His traced his finger over the mist his hot breath had created on the cold window. He drew, in little detail, what he had just seen. A world, a new existence. An existence which caused him only pain. His dreams, no, his nightmares. The land where the mind runs to after closing your eyes. The darkness under your eyes that becomes open to you as your body finally slips away. The light that finally brightens to you as you suddenly leave your body. He saw only pain in his mind night after night….he saw Yugi…Yugi….  
  
"Is this…how it is supposed to be?"  
  
Yami let his hand slip to his side and he slowly turned back toward the container sitting on the table where he had left it. They were they only thing that saved him…woke him…Yami rushed back over to the side of his bed and picked up the container again. He opened it, pulled out three more pills and dropped the container to the floor, spilling the pills all over the floor. Yami started at the three pills in his hand and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You want me to swallow you…isn't that right? You want me to think that you are my only control, don't you? Bastards…did you know that you look like little drops of blood? It makes me sick."  
  
Yami's hand started to shake.  
  
"Everything makes me sick. I make myself sick. I have to depend on you. Do you know what that is like? Do you?! **ANSWER ME**!"  
  
Yami gritted his teeth and threw the pills in the direction of the window. Yami began to pant again as he froze in mid pose. He started at the fallen pills in horror.  
  
"Oh…what have I done?!"  
  
Yami raced over to the pills, picked them up off the floor, and cradled them in his arms. His body began to shake again as he held the pills close to him.  
  
"I'm sorry…please…forgive me…"  
  
Yami continued to whisper senseless words, but soon froze at the sound of a horrible crash from outside his window. Yami spun around to see a cloaked figure coming toward him. .  
  
"What? Who are you!? Stay back!" stumbled Yami.  
  
The person advanced on him further until he was right in front of him. Yami stared up to see the persons face. It was covered in a silk black cloak and the person's mouth was twisted into a horrible grin. Yami's eyes traced the long white fangs and his eyes widened.  
  
"A _vampire_…no…you things aren't real! It's just another one of my dreams!" screamed Yami.  
  
He brought his hands put in defense. Nevertheless, with a hiss, the person lunged at Yami, grabbed a hold of his wrists, and pushed them to his sides. The persons grip was so strong. Yami could feel his hands screaming from their lose of blood. The person advanced to the side of Yami's neck and opened its mouth wide. The fangs pierced the pale skin and the hands left the wrists to hold the mouth to keep it from screaming. The pain shot through Yami's whole body at once. The fangs ripped through him like daggers. Yami tried to scream, but no words left him.  
  
_'Yugi…help me…'_  
  
Yami's eyes slowly fell to the back of his head as the cloaked person finished with him. Amazingly, Yami didn't lose consciousness. He remained on the floor, eyes open, as the figure pulled away. Yami panted heavy and brought a hand to hold onto his neck. The figure stepped back and started at its victim.  
  
"A strong one."  
  
With those three words, the figure disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving Yami to pant on the floor.  
  
Yami felt the two fresh holes, drilled into the side of his neck. Hot blood raced down his throat, both on the inside and the outside. He yelped as he kept feeling them repeatedly.  
  
_'It's a dream…a nightmare…I am going to wake up…'_  
  
Letting his hand drop to the side, Yami finally fainted from the terrible pain and slept until the mornings light filled the room.  
  
**_Morning_**  
  
Yami's bright crimson eyes fluttered open as the first ray of sunshine hit his face. The sun…it felt so warm. He was warmer than he had felt in days. He remained on the floor, gazing at the window. Yami could feel the feeling returning to his body that had been lost in his sleep. He felt his fingers intertwined in the carpet and his head against the hard floor. Yami heaved a sign of contentment. But, why was he on the floor? He couldn't remember. It was another one of his dreams. Dreams…the unconscious motion picture.  
  
"Horror movies…" sighed Yami.  
  
Slowly, Yami heaved himself off the floor, but leaned against the floor for support. He felt dizzy, unbalanced. He took a step forward and stumbled as if he had forgotten how to walk. Yami caught himself on the edge of hi bed. He felt weak…tried…what happened?  
  
"I can't remember…what _**happened**_ last night?"  
  
Turning to the clock, it read 7:15am. It was only 15 minutes until Yugi would get up and go off to school. Yugi…his little tenshi… He would see him again that morning before he left…He would tell him about the dream…he would tell him that he need him…that he loved him…  
  
Yami took another step, but, this time, succeeded in falling to the floor. He hit his head on the bedpost on the way down. Yami laid there in silence for a few minutes before getting up and placing a hand on his forehead. It was bleeding, just a little bit. He must have not hit it that hard…  
  
"Ouch…," whispered Yami.  
  
Yami's hand left his forehead for a minute to grab a hold of the bedpost again and pull himself up. Removing his hand, his blood was left on the top of the bedpost. Yami than caught the sight of it. It wasn't a lot, but just enough to see. The beautiful red blended with the bronze of the bedpost, creating a mix of color that Yami had never been so attracted too. He stood there, staring at his blood on the bedpost. A thumping in his head started. It pounded on all four corners of his brain. It hurt…  
  
"Ah…what?" pained Yami.  
  
Yami placed his head in his hands and walked silently toward the door of his room. It pounded, pounded hard. It was a horrible headache. His hands started to throb against his head and his heart began to beat faster._ Pound…pound…pound…_  
  
"Why does my head hurt so much?" whined Yami.  
  
Making his way toward the door, Yami grabbed the doorknob and turned it fully. He slowly pushed the door open. Yami stood in the entrance of the door, still holding his head. Something was…pushing to get out…the pain…  
  
Yami fell forward on his knees and gritted his teeth.  
  
"Ah…the pain…my head…it hurts…." panted Yami.  
  
Yami was just about to scream when he heard Yugi's alarm go off in the next room. All of a sudden, the pain stopped, compeltly vanished. Yami looked around. Up and down the hallway. Nothing, everything had all of a sudden gone back to normal. He slowly got up from his knees and remained standing the doorway. What had just happened? Yami wiped his hand across his head again to wipe off any blood that may have been missed. Next, he awaited Yugi to walk out his room.  
  
Right on cue, his aibou walked out his room, yawning and still in his PJ's. Yami couldn't help but smile at his light's face in the morning. It was always so out of focus and innocent. Yugi was dressed in pure white PJ's that were a little to big for him. One shoulder hung off its keeper, exposing the creamy white shoulder that belonged to Yugi. The sleeves ran down pasted his hands, covering the one still hanging at his side. The other hand was rubbing one bright purple eye free of the past nights sleep. Yami just stared in jealously and wonder.  
  
"Good morning aibou."  
  
Yugi seemed to jump at his Mou hitori no boku's voice, but soon calmed down and turned to face his darkness.  
  
"Hey Yami…sleep well?" asked Yugi, somewhat slowly.  
  
"Um…yes…better last night," lied Yami.  
  
"That's…um…good to hear Yami."  
  
With that, Yugi turned away and walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. He would get ready in there, since Yami was up.  
  
_'He's so distant from me…after what happened…'_  
  
Yami sighed and looked sadly down the hallway where his light went. He turned away from it and walked back into 'his' room. It used to by Yugi's grandpa's room. But, not anymore. It was filled with pictures of Yugi's grandpa on digs in Egypt, along with diplomas from the colleges and universities he had went to. The one picture that really caught Yami's attention was the one with him and the Millennium Puzzle. Ignoring it, Yami sat down on the bed as he heard the shower start. Soon after, it turned off.  
  
Yami let his mind wander to the vision of his little hikari in a towel, still dripping wet from the shower. When Yami first came into Yugi's life, Yugi had been so shy of him. Yugi was more scared of him than anything. As time pasted, Yugi became more and more open to Yami. Yami liked it. It was all going great….until...that night when…  
  
Yami shook his head of such a painful thought. He didn't want to think about it. Yami let his hand wander to his neck, which was painfully sore from God knows what. Yami rubbed it for a while, wincing occasionally. He listened to the hair dryer turn on and off several times before he heard the door to the bathroom open. The floor creaked with every step Yugi made back to his bedroom. Getting up, Yami traveled down the hallway, again to Yugi's room. He found the door was shut, so he knocked before he entered. Yugi must have just pulled his shirt on, seeming he was fixing his collar. Yugi rounded on him quickly and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you Yami?" asked Yugi, turning back to the mirror.  
  
"No…just…wanted to know…what you had planned for the day."  
  
"School...what else?"  
  
"I forgot."  
  
"You forget a lot of things Yami"  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yes…because by the sound of it…you forgot what today is."  
  
"…"  
  
"It happened a month ago Yami."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"So…I will be home late tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…I'm going to the cemetery."  
  
"Why don't I meet you there?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Around 5? We can go out after if you want."  
  
"No, that's ok Yami. I will go by myself."  
  
"I see"  
  
"Did you….have any…dreams last night?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"…"  
  
"I'm going to be late, see you around 6 tonight Yami."  
  
"…"  
  
With those last words, Yugi picked up his school bag and walked out of the bedroom. Yami watched him go and immediately noticed the puzzle wasn't around Yugi's neck when he left.  
  
**_LATER THAT DAY_**  
  
Around one in the afternoon, Yami's headache had returned. Yami lied out on the couch, legs spread out over the armrest. He had a pillow placed on his face and one arm draped lazily over his stomach. The other arm fell over the side of the couch and hung there with a tiny twitch every so often. His head pounded and his neck throbbed. Maybe his 'condition' was getting worse. Finally, Yami pulled himself off the couch and into the bathroom. Stumbling over to the medicine cabinet, Yami shuffled through the many containers and bottles to find something to take. Finally choosing one that was for headaches, Yami popped a few pills and swallowed them. He really didn't care if had had taken too many, it wouldn't matter.  
  
Instead of returning to the couch, Yami walked into the closet and pulled out his jacket. He slipped it on and headed toward the door. Pulling his shoes on, Yami walked out the door and started down the street.  
  
Yami walked up and down the many streets of the city. He was walking slowly and staring at his feet. He felt dizzy and weak. Yami continued to walk and became weaker and weaker as he went. Finally, he stopped. Yami continued to stare at the ground. Pant…pant…pant…His breathing became more and more deep.  
  
"What's…going on?"  
  
Yami stumbled along, no longer caring if he was bumping into random people whom seemed to be staring at him. He walked in zigzags until finally falling into the alleyway. He smashed into the dumpster and continued until finally hitting the wall. Yami fell down the wall and sat in silence.  
  
The same pounding came back again. It hurt…Yami moaned into his hands and brought his knees up to his chest. Pound…pound…pound…He occasionally let one leg drop to the ground before returning it to its place beside his other leg. Yami's body jerked and twitched.  
  
'What's…happening to me?'  
  
"Meow."  
  
Yami snapped out of his gaze to see a small black cat standing in front of him. It bright orange eyes lingered on Yami before walking closer to him and rubbing against his leg gently. Yami guessed, by the look of it, it hadn't ate in days. Yami reached out to touch it but-  
  
_'Thump, thump, thump.'_  
  
Yami's heart started to go crazy. It pounded and ripped against his rib cage. Yami flew skyward and wrapped his arms around his chest tightly. He screamed out. The pounding increased. Yami than smashed into the wall and stumbled backwards in his fright. He was going to die. He was having a heart attack. The fire his heart created flew through his body and tore it to pieces. Yami finally flew backwards into the dumpster and fell to the ground. He screamed again….why didn't anyone notice!? His neck throbbed and his body ached…but…a new feeling…  
  
Yami pushed against the wall of the dumpster. A sharp pain ripped through his mouth. Yami covered his mouth with his hands as two, long, sliver fangs ripped through his gums.  
  
A scream.  
  
"Meow"  
  
'The cat. Black cat. Still there…mine…"  
  
Yami lunged at the cat and grabbed it harshly around the middle. The cat hissed and pawed at Yami. Yami took no notice to it. One of the cats claws came in contact withy Yami's right cheek. Ignoring it, Yami found himself opening his mouth, exposing his new silver fangs. Droplets of saliva dripped from the points as Yami sunk his fangs into the tiny cats body. The cat cried out as Yami pushed his fangs deeper.  
  
Warmth. A warmth spread through Yami's body as he felt the cat grow colder and colder in his hands and mouth. A liquid rushed through his brain and body. It spilled into his mouth and caressed his tongue and teeth. Yami growled as he pushed his fangs deeper into the small animal hoe seemed to have silenced. Yami's eyes became drunk with the sensations of this warmth. They danced in a grow of madness as he finally dropped the dead animal to the ground.  
  
Yami stood up normally and looked back onto the streets. People rushed back and forth past the alley were he had just been screaming a minute ago. Still, no one had noticed him in the alley. Leaving the cat behind, Yami walked out of the alley way, still licking his lips.  
  
Sweet as sugar…that's what it was  
  
Yami smirked at bit.  
  
"What a wonderful dream…its too bad I have to wake up tomorrow morning and face reality again. I want to feel that warmth again…and soon…I will."  
  
_**END OF CHAPTER**_  
  
_**AnimeGal4**: Ok well…that's the end of chapter 1. I know it wasn't as long as most of my chapters but I hope that everyone liked. I promise the next chapter will be longer. What did you think? I think that I may have confused some of you guys again…so…lets get a few things straight. First off, Yami is a real person in this fic, like normal. Next, Yami's off his rocker. Three, about 'that night it happened'…well…you guys will just have to wait and see what that is. But, I'm sure you can all figure it soon. Anyways. I wanted to let everyone know that I might take a little longer updating than usual. This is because of a family tragedy that we have to deal with. So, bare with me. I would be really happy if you did. I will try to update soon…and maybe in the next chapter…I will include a little Yami and Yugi fluff…only if you guys are good to me (wink) Well, till than guys!  
  
And remember, never forget to say 'I love you' to the people you love. It could be the last time you ever say it to them._


End file.
